


Satan's Waitin'

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Season/Series 06, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: demons, meeting with angels, a meeting with God, sex with angels, typical day at the office for Sam and Dean. PS it will help if you read at the first chapter of "The Doctor Will See You Now".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** The opening of this story is a true place in my home town, in fact pretty much everything is true about the place and the setting with the exemption of Sam and Dean, and no students arrested.

  
Author's notes: Once upon a time there was a real place called the CCC Road, and a real church at the end of the road, and stupid idgits from the local college attempting to delve into Satanism in said church...they got their comeuppance.  


* * *

The dirt road seemed endless, bordered on both sides by a fringe of pines trees, well scrub pines anyway. Dean Winchester was unsure of how long he’d been walking down this road but he’d been tracking his brother who’d told him he was checking a lead out on the old CCC Road just outside of town. Dean listened to his brother’s voice on the cell phone and then gave him specific pointers when suddenly there was a yelp and silence. 

 

Now it was Dean’s turn to be disturbed, it was three weeks gone that he and his brother assisted in the closing down of a spirit in an old brownstone in Haverstead Illinois. Dean still walked with a bit of a limp from his excursion down coronary lane courtesy of an overactive demon that they’d yet to ‘put a case of serious ass whuppin’ on’ as Dean put it succinctly. Now here he was at three o’clock in the morning trudging down an old dirt road that would dead end he knew after about three miles. He was walking because the land he was on was a part of a local college campus and was supposedly secured with a nice iron gate, which unfortunately for Dean was true.

 

His feet weren’t sore, he’d walked a hell of a lot further, but for some reason he felt that this was totally bad in more ways than he could count. He was within 300 yards of the church at the roads end when he heard the call of a morning dove. He snickered to himself and walked on to hear another call from a screech owl. 

 

“Oh you guys are such fucking amateurs.” He said to no one in particular. Suddenly a figure dressed in black clothes came out from behind and was about to club him when Dean spun and planted a foot in the guys crotch. Just ahead another guy came out on the trail brandishing a machete. Dean reached back in his waistband and hauled out a colt 9mm. “By the way, you even think of running and your respective RA’s will be clearing rooms.” He none to gently shoved the one curled up still on the roadside, a truncheon lying by his side. Dean kicked it out of the way and grabbed him by the collar. “Come on wussie boy. You’re lucky I just crotch kicked you.” Then he motioned with his gun, “Are there any more of you jackasses out here?” Machete boy shook his head quickly, an obvious stain now on the front of his pants and the odor of urine in the air. Dean shook his head ruefully.

 

Then motioning with his gun, he had them lead him to the church where Dean could hear the sound of chanting going on and he knew the chant, he did the first thing to come to mind and that was to fire a warning shot into the air. 6 robe clad individuals came out of the church with hands high in the air. Dean grimaced, all of them were either teenagers or just in their twenties. All of them thinking they were big shit. 

 

“Okay real simple boys and girls, my brother’s around here somewhere and I’d like to find him within the next five minutes. Or I’m going to ventilate your buddies here, no wait, you kiddies wanted to summon a demon, that’s what you were doing I recognized the chant, totally useless. “He knelt in the dirt and quickly drew a sigil, then placed his palm down flat on the sigil. 

 

“What now?” Crowley spoke up from behind Dean. “Oh my word, we’ve got a small coven trying to summon up the big cheese. Or were you looking for some petty demon.” 

 

“Where did you come from?” The taller of the guys in front of the church said.

 

Crowley’s eyes suddenly shifted coal black and a spout of fire jetted from the ground near Smart Ass boy. He leapt back and knelt as did the rest. 

“It so nice to get a little respect but this is ridiculous. You kiddies have no idea of the power you are playing with nor do you have any idea what a pact with one of us entails. So get the rest of your coven in the open OR I BURN THE FUCKING CHURCH DOWN WITH THEM IN IT.” Crowley said, his voice rising to an irritated shout at the last. Finally six more came from the shadows brandishing staves. 

 

Dean turned to Crowley, “Thanks man, I owe you one.” He turned his attention back to the coven, “Would you mind keeping this lot entertained while I go inside and get Sam.”

 

“My pleasure.” Crowley said his shadow growing deeper in the glare of a single arc sodium flood light. “Kiddies let me introduce you to Demonic Calling 101.” Dean was already in the church and saw Sam strapped to a table in front of the old churches altar, it was obvious that the building had been abandoned for use as for what it was intended for some years. But still. 

 

He walked up carefully, then took a container out of his back pocket and poured a circle of salt around the area that he, Sam and the table took up. He finally walked over and undid the gag that they had applied on Sam. 

 

“Cocksucking little brats, let me up from here, I’ll show them how to call a fucking demon.” Sam raged.

“Uh Dude your naked…” Dean said quietly.

 

“Yeah that was part of their scenario, oww.” He reached up and touched a spot on his scalp, “and there is a blond motherfucker that’s going to get his ass kicked for slamming me on the noggin’.” 

 

Dean proceeded to cut the rest of the binds and shook his head, “Too late, Crowley’s keeping the little darlings entertained.” He reached over and helped Sam to his feet and then they started out of the building. “What was it that tripped your trigger to come down here this late anyway?”

 

“Full moon, 30th of October, Samhain eve, I figured some goofs would be using this place and we have word that there may be a portal here anyway one that’s been used recently.” Sam shrugged and looked uncomfortable for a moment, “Sorry I didn’t wake you but you were kind of exhausted from playing earlier tonight, so I was going to be generous and give you a chance to sleep in. Besides rowdy sex gets me a quick nap, then I'm fully charged, you know that.”

 

Dean clapped his brother on the back, “There’s more where that came from, what say we go interrogate these youngsters?”

 

“Let me get dressed first,” Sam said pulling his clothing from a pile, as he pulled up his pants he continued, “this so pisses me off, you say Crowley’s out there with them. Cool.”

 

Once dressed they started out of the church and found Crowley with the coven sitting on the ground, it appeared that each of the coven had been in the middle of peeing their pants.

 

“Hello boys! Oh don’t worry, they’ll live, I just gave them a bird’s eye view of the fifth level of hell. Since they are so determined to call my folk up they at least should see where they’ll be going one day,” Then Crowley turned his attention back to the youth, raising his voice distinctly, “IF THEY KEEP UP THIS FUCKING BUSINESS!” 

 

“I thought you folk craved souls to mark for the table?” Dean said slightly confused.

“Real evil is what we are looking for, not some panty waisted losers like this bunch.” Crowley said grimacing. Then he stood the kids remained seated still with a stunned expression. “By the way, they will be like this for about an hour so if you boys want to hoof on out now, I’ll say ta.” 

 

“Sounds like a winner, and thanks man, you’d make a great nanny.” Sam said smiling.

 

“Bugger off.” Crowley replied with a smile himself and then a pop of air and he was gone. 

 

“You can’t just leave us like this!” One of the girls protested. “I’ll call my father.”

 

“Go ahead,” Dean said pulling out his cell phone, “let’s see 411…okay…Brighton College, Rome, Georgia…dum-de-dum…okay thanks…Campus Security please… yes I just saw a group of teenagers heading down CCC road carrying all kinds of strange stuff, you might want to check that out.”

 

“Bastard.” One of the males said grimacing at the psychic bind that held him in place. Then Sam spied out his blond mother fucker he walked over reached down and felt in his back pocket.

 

“Hey man, what you doing? Copping a feel?” Blondie asked. Sam slapped the back of his head hard. 

“Shut it ya little skank, okay, yep there’s your wallet.” He opened it up and looked inside took the student id and slipped it into his pocket. Then replaced the wallet. “Thanks Kevin, you just made me a very happy man.” 

 

“Fucking faggot.” Kevin said under his breath. Sam bent low to whisper only to him.

 

“You better play nice or I’ll be glad to bend you over right here in front of your mates and fuck you silly.”

A look of horror came across the boys face and he shook his head violently. “Figures…breeder.” Sam said cuttingly. Then he stood walked over to Dean and they started to walk out of the area. “Uh we might want to jog it a bit to beat security.”

 

Dean pursed his lips and shook his head, “nah, we can slip off the road and hide well enough when they come down if they do before we get out of here, I parked over behind that fancy church at the corner of CCC and Old Dalton Rd.” 

 

Dean then looked at his brother, “you know if they are working that area they’re disturbing more than just the church.” 

 

Sam nodded then considered. “Let’s come back tomorrow in the daytime hours and do some snooping. Something about this feels hinky to me.” 

 

“Not as kinky as you felt earlier tonight, you better be ready when we get back to the room, I think a shower is in order for both of us, and I’m going to do things to you that’ll make you pray for soap on a rope.”

 

“Well I need to interrupt your meanderings for a moment.” A voice that came from the shadows in front of them called out. Dean instinctively reached for his pistol while Sam groped for his demon knife. “You won’t need those.” The voice said good humouredly. With that a small glow of light appeared around the stranger and they found they were addressing the one being that they had absolutely no control over whatsoever.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Kinky Sex Play follows, you have been warned. :^)  


* * *

“My Lord.” Sam said formally

 

“Please, I get enough formality in Heaven, please let us keep it simple here.” ‘Doctor’ God said.

 

“Just out of curiosity, how is it that David Tennant allows you to basically use him for a meat suit?” Dean asked receiving an elbow in his ribs from his brother for the trouble. “Ouch, it’s a valid question?”

 

“Yes, you’re quite correct it is a valid one and no I’m not using him as a meat suit as you put it, rather I’m using his image as an overlay so that you may look upon me and not be destroyed. Well that’s rather an Old Testament way to put it, but I’m not responsible for what writer’s pen.” He paused then looked at them both benignly. “You really need to make less use of the demon Crowley, so far you’ve been permitted that luxury out of the debt he owes you, but pretty soon that debt will be paid and you will be paying interest on a loan I’m not sure you want to take out.” 

 

Sam and Dean exchanged looks then Dean shrugging nodded. “Gotcha, no more calling him up arbitrarily, but what are we to do from time to time, I mean you’ve got Castiel busy I take it?”

 

God smiled again and nodded, “He’s making up for some lost time and accepting his punishment for his lapse. Oh don’t worry, we may be militaristic but we are not without mercy in our dealings with our own.” 

 

“What I don’t get is why us? What makes us so special to rate getting a private audience with you on more than one occasion?”

 

God motioned them to walk with him as the glow faded returning them to the dark of night. He thought for a moment before replying reaching to frame his reply in a manner which would not condescend to them. 

 

“My children, oh bugger that, plain English will suffice, Sam, Dean, you are not super special in the grand scheme of things but you are brothers of interest. You have successfully recaptured Lucifer, you Sam, freed Michael for which I am grateful, Dean you were instrumental in bring Lucifer down as well. But you also destroyed one of my creations in the guise of Zachariah…and” He help up a hand to forestall Dean’s outrage, “yes I know that Zach was a prick of the first order. I had his supervisor attempt to work with him on his attitude but he was always prideful and vain glorious. So you actually did me a favor by terminating him as bringing him to heel was only working partially.” 

 

Suddenly ahead of them were headlight beams as a car approached them, drew up even with them, and then passed them by unnoticed. It was a police cruiser followed by two more. “Good,” God said with finality, “those children will learn quickly that their errors will cost them.” Then he turned back to Sam and Dean.

 

“I want you to go back to that Church tomorrow, you’ll be granted access, and you’ll have some help. I will dispatching an angel to assist you, and no it will not be Castiel, he has a bit of work yet on his penance, but he will be released soon enough.”

 

Then God stopped and looked at the sky and smiled. “I miss viewing earth from this angle, you see I have for eons kept myself sequestered in the Heavens and basically permitted the cadre of my angels to control events here, reporting to me, and then I would turn around and aid them as required.” He shrugged slightly. “I miss that one on one working and when it came down to coming down to look for you two I joined in the chase, and actually had fun. I had forgotten the thrill of the chase, and just walking among my children.” He paused and then nodded to them, “You boys are doing pretty well, Adriel will be your assistant and will join you tomorrow afternoon, and you will recognize him the same way you did Castiel.” God laughed, “You’ll see his wings. Well good night you two. Enjoy life, and blessings on you both.”

 

Sam and Dean didn’t know what else to do but muttered thanks and bowed this heads to this deity. When they raised their heads to look he was gone.

 

“Ok, I ask again what make us special?” Dean blurted to Sam. “I mean I know what makes you special and it’s not what we did this afternoon, but damn that’s a good part of it. But we’re nothing to rate what we’ve got.”

 

“Perhaps we are bro, perhaps we are.” Their revelry was disturbed by the sound of approaching engines. “I think this time we better duck and cover, after all we don’t have divine intervention hiding us right now.” With that they both jumped over the small ditch that bordered part of the verge between road and woods then got a little deeper into the woods. In moments they saw the three police cruisers going back up the road all packed with very distraught looking teenagers and young adults. 

 

Back at the Seven Hills Motel they surveyed the topographical map carefully noting the places of entry and exit, the general area around the church, and its proximity to the college. 

 

“So what do we go in as tomorrow?” Sam asked quirking an eyebrow. “Historians, photographers, ghost hunters?” 

 

“Oh God anything but them, let’s use the Historical Photographer’s setup we used on that job in Phoenix.” Dean said finally. “You’re going to have to make up for this.” Dean said slightly maliciously delicious.

 

“What do you mean, ‘I’ gotta make up for anything? I was all for heading for the poltergeist in Nashville, you wanted to come down to Jaw-Ja. “ Sam said in an over accented southern twang.

 

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of thumb cuffs. Sam grimaced visibly, but thought that maybe this won’t be too bad.

 

“You know the rules.” Dean said grinning. Sam looked at his watch, it was going on 4:30 a.m. they wouldn’t hit the college offices until around 10 or so, he groaned inwardly knowing what the rules were and what he’d have to pay to get out of the situation.

 

Back at the motel Dean looked at trepidation at the bed they’d recently vacated. Dean at least had the good grace to untie the ropes that were in each corner and stow them away, as for the toy box, it was still in the corner undisturbed for now. 

 

Inside Dean just quirked an eyebrow at Sam and that was signal enough, Sam proceeded to strip down then in the midst of the stripping he turned to Dean, “The very next job we switch! Deal?” Dean grinned he loved his brothers inventiveness that was one thing that kept their sexual appetites whetted and their abilities sharpened to a razor edge, well at least a steak knife edge.

 

Once naked Dean pointed to the bed, “As long as you behave I won’t tie you down this time. I’m tired too, but you gotta pay for disobeying me like that. You were told not to leave the lot.” With that Dean walked over to the box and opened the padlock on the front, lifting the lid exposed leather toys of all types to the room. Sam grew hard just imagining which one it would be when he came out with the urethra prod, a six inch piece of steel that was bulbed at one end and about the size of a “AA” battery at the other, with about a 3 inch connecting rod of about ¼” diameter. Sam’s eyes widened at that and his toes started curling involuntarily in preparation for what was to come. 

 

Dean lay that on a pristine white towel that he had draped over the foot of the bed. Then he reached back in the box and started pulling out butt plugs of assorted sizes, “Let’s see , shall we try door number 1, door number 2, or “ He grinned with mischievous as he pulled on plug out that to same looked huge, “door number 3?” 

 

Sam clinched his eyes shut and prayed, “Not 3, not 3, not…” 

 

“3 it is.” Dean said triumphantly pulling a bottle of lube from the case as well. He took a generous dollop of the lube and walked over to Sam and grinned. “Over…rover.”

 

“Woof.” Sam said part in play, part in angst of know what was coming aside from him. Dean separated his ass-cheeks and then lubed the pucker up generously, running two fingers into the anal ring causing Sam to buck and bow on the bed. Then Dean roughly slapped Sam’s buttocks leaving a bright red hand imprint, Sam was used to rougher so did not flinch but lay back down docile. Dean then slid the tip of the butt plug up and down Sam’s anal region, teasing him by introducing an inch or two, then withdrawing to Sam’s moans of protest. Finally Dean started working the five in long plug into Sam’s ass, Sam gripped the bed sheets tightly, refusing to cry out and tried not to whimper but in that was unsuccessful. 

 

“I’m nearly to the shoulders of the plug baby.” Dean said solicitously and hungrily Sam took a deep breath shove down in his anus like he was going to take a shit then braced and let himself relax into it as the plug was seated. He dropped his head into the pillow, sweat beading his forehead in volumes. Dean permitted him time to get used to the plug, so while that was happening he proceeded to strip off his clothes, “look at me Sammy.” He commanded. Sam turned his head and smile seductively. “Yeah you want this don’t you, you fucking slut.” Dean waggled his crotch at his brother. “You’ll get it in good time, I’ve had enough vanilla sex to do me a bit so you’ll have to hold out while I enjoy this. I promise you’ll get some sleep though.”

 

Dean made a twirling motion with his forefinger and Sam rolled onto back, wincing slightly as the plug shifted. Dean lifted his chin just slightly but enough to signal disapproval, he noted though with appreciation that Sam’s flag pole was at full staff and proudly waving in the wan light. He knelt down by the bed and shucked the foreskin back to reveal the dampened head of his beautiful cock. Dean got down to eye level with the cock and surveyed it critically, then bent forward and sniffed experimentally nodding to himself in satisfaction. 

 

“You’ve been keeping yourself clean like a good boy, so maybe you deserve this , then at the same time I can make this a punishment as well…” He looked noncommittally at his baby brother. Then placed the bulb end of the prod against the piss slit and rotated it gently to coat it in the copious pre-cum for lubrication. The slit seemed to open to accept this new intruder as Dean slowly pushed it into place. Dean grinned widely as he watched Sam arching towards the ceiling in pleasure and pain. He then pulled the probe back and slowly worked it back down again. After several minutes of this exquisite torture he allowed his finger to trip a small switch in the battery shaped end of the unit. There was a light hum as the little vibrator kicked into action. Dean had to rush up and cover Sam’s mouth with his own in a massive kiss as Sam screamed in pleasure into his brother’s cheeks. Their tongues darted against one another striving and struggling. Dean pulled back when he judged that there was enough time expended and panting Sam begged him.

 

“Please Dean…ge…get that out of me so I can come. I got to come.” Dean shook his head and savagely grabbed the base of Sam’s cock raising the chin approvingly this time as Sam’s hands remained in a neutral position. “Please.” Tear erupted from the corners of Sam’s eyes as the exquisite torture continued for another minute, then Dean switched the vibrator off and Sam collapsed weakly for a moment, until Dean grasped his brother’s heavy meat and jacked him a few times with the prod still in place. Now Sam was laughing as the sensation was still highly sexual but also tickling him as well. Dean was pretty wet himself from the pre-cum he had leaking just watching his brother freaking out with the vibrator. So he flipped it back on again for a moment more to watch Sam arch, then seeing his toes starting to straighten and stiffen, then curl, as Dean began moving the probe gently up and down the shaft. Dean finally took some little pity on his brother and slowly withdrew the probe and cut it off and set it aside. Sam started to reach up to jack himself off when Dean gave him a scathing glare.

 

“No touchy.” Dean demanded as he bent over his brother’s penis and took the head into his inviting mouth, his tongue danced around the head and he sucked and lapped up the juices as he worked on Sam’s meat. Sam was growling and groaning now, totally in his element, he finally whimpered which was a signal of sorts to Dean that he was about to come. Dean could feel the head of his cock twitch and this time he wanted to watch, so he pulled off Sam’s cock and jacked him furiously, just like Sam loved it. Though just when Dean could sense his brother getting close he stopped grabbed the base of his cock and held on. By now Sam was red in the face, his breathing nearly hyperventilating, his body quivering and this time, Dean took him through to complete orgasm. One in which again Dean smothered the scream with a kiss. He eyes did widen at the first shot of cum from his brother as it shot up about 2 feet in the air, followed by a burst about half that then copious repeats. 

 

As a reward even though he had punished Sam pretty thoroughly, he permitted Sam to snuggle down against him in the bed spunk covering Sam, Dean not caring, of course there’d be hell to play when it came shower time, but Dean smiled, he was already putting plans into motion. He drifted off to sleep to the sounds of Sam’s mutters of content and feeble attempts at trying to make limbs work that were exhausted. Finally Dean stroked the curly sweat soaked locks and smiling he kissed his brother fondly, shushing him to sleep. He promised himself that he would let Sam have control at the next job, in a way he looked forward to it, he was far more into kink than his brother was so he had to be careful about how he handled him. But for now, he was satisfied that Sam was snoring softly, and while he was still at a somewhat painful full staff, he didn’t take too many strokes to alleviate that condition. He lay back spent somewhat as well and quite happy with all the day’s events.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning found him showering enjoying the actual hot water that in this motel instead of what they called hot in the last one. He took extra time in the shower and cleaned himself thoroughly. Then dressed quietly made sure the “do not disturb” side of the sign was facing out on the doorknob and left a peacefully sleeping Sam. 

Dean pulled up to the main gate and asked where administration was located. The guard stepped over to him and smiling pointed, “Right yonder in Hermann Hall, third floor, left as you come out the elevator.”

 

“Thanks much.”

 

“No problem, you have a nice day.” The helpful guard said.

 

“You too.” Dean said trying to ape their ways and finding it hard to loosen that rough edge when called for, now that he was in the South he could see that calling for it would be the least of his worries. The campus was a rambling 40,000 acres, with buildings on less than 10% of the total acreage. It was the one to his left, off in the distance slightly that caught his eye, a ecclesiastical looking English pile, but what set it off was between the road and the “keep” was a large open field in which small groups of three or four deer were grazing peacefully oblivious to the traffic. Dean pulled up to a traffic circle went a quarter way around and found a parking spot in the off shoot boulevard. He went into the building, saw the elevator and pressed the somewhat antiquated button for up. In the elevator car he marveled slightly at the difference, rich hardwoods decorated the entire wall sections of the elevator car. The third floor bell dinged and he got out, turned to his left and saw the double doors at the end of the hall. 

 

He took a moment to adjust his collar again, he hated dressing up in his ‘undertakers rigging’ as he called it. The two piece suit had served him well though, it had got him through many a jam in his career. This time he was going to play it straight up with these people and see what happened. He walked into the office and the secretary looked up with a pleasant smile. 

 

“And just what can I do for you today?” Her desk placard read “Betty Koontz” Dean smiled and proffered a plain business card.

 

“Hi Miss Koontz, I’m Dean Winchester, my brother and I are photographers and there was some of the property we’ve heard a lot about that we’d like to get permission to photograph.” Dean said smiling broadly. His charm worked wonders on northern women, now he could see that their charms were working on him as well.

 

“That shouldn’t be too much trouble, lawd knows we have a bunch of people come through wantin’ to take photos of the campus.” She paused, “What part are you interested in?” 

 

“It’s actually part of the wildlife management area, we hear there is a very old church at the end of the CCC Road that’s part of the school property and well it would go great with the portfolio we are working up together for our thesis.”

 

“Oh you boys in school, where at?” She asked smiling.

“Don’t shoot us, but we’re Stanford Students, we’re touring the Southern states photographing old and I mean old buildings and we hear that this church fits the bill, we’re just taking exterior shots but if we could look at the interior we might be able to use that as well.”

 

She shook her head ruefully, “Hon, you’re more than welcome to go down there and shoot all the film up you want, but there ain’t nothing inside you want to photograph. Some of the locals have done a flat out number on the place, we are trying to get in touch with ancestors of the original members to see if we can raise up enough of them to cover a cleanup of the place.” She shook her head again, “And just last night there was a raid down…oh lawd I about forgot, you boys can go do, no problem, but the gates close at six on the dot, and the place is patrolled now, why we heard that county picked up 14 of our students last night who were just babbling nonsense and rubbish.”

 

“We’ll be careful and we’ll be out before dark, I’m going to get the film developed here in town, would you like an extra set of proofs for the school?” He offered.

 

Again the sunbeam smile, “Why sure honey, that would mighty sweet of ya, I tell ya what I’ll call up the wardens down there, they live in a trailer by the gate and tell them you a coming, say about what time?”

 

“Well I have to go back to the hotel gather up some extra gear and film, can we do this in about an hour or so?” He asked.

 

“Shoot yeah.” She replied. “You take care down there. Don’t let the haints get you.” She said joking as Dean left the office. In the elevator care he let the aw shucks smile slip and bugged his eyes slightly. It took everything he had to keep a straight face well straight as she was going to see.

 

He got back to the motel to find his sleeping beauty roused and in the showers as well. “Honey, I’m home.” A soap covered head stuck out of the shower curtain for a moment.

 

“And about damn time too, why didn’t you wake me!?” Sam said ruefully, “Had a hell of a time getting that plug out, I swear I’m going to chuck that out of the car then next chance I get.” 

 

“Aw you love it and you know it.” Dean said smartly. A few more minutes and the shower curtain got pushed back with Sam walking naked into the room toweling himself dry. 

 

“Since I like it so much and you like choosing it so much, I’ll just have a stop off at that little adult place we passed coming into town, I’m sure I can find a bigger one to use on you at our next stop.” Sam said smirking. Dean quavered slightly as the partial no-nonsense look he got from his brother. He walked over and bent slightly to give his brother a wet good morning kiss. “So…what’s the game plan?”

 

“We’re going in as photogs, we’ll shoot the church and area, do a sweep, and come back and compile our product. Then go from there. We can pretty much come down here with some impunity during the daytime. It’s only at night when they get antsy.” Dean said quickly. His brother sighed deeply and nodded then grabbed up some respectable looking clothes that would suit while Dean changed out of the suit into more suitable clothing to what they were preparing to accomplish. 

 

An hour later found them driving down the CCC Road, looking with some curiosity at the area surrounding the road. It was thickly wooded, on both sides as far as they could tell, so an ambush was unlikely. And slipping in at night would be best done by some of the hiking trails he’d spotted on the way into the area. Soon enough the road pulled up to a cul-de-sac type area, with the church to their right, a pavilion in front of them that was shakily standing, two outhouses behind the church, and a graveyard on a slight right further behind the church.

 

Dean took up about three rolls of film on random shots, as photographer looking as he could possibly render. Then took out a special camera and proceeded to take some additional shots of the area, while Sam was surveying the area with an EMF meter. All this under the bored but watchful eye of a security guard from the school, he was a young man in his mid twenties, but bored to tears with a job which provided him and his family with some security but little else. He walked away from his car and up to Sam.

 

“What’s that?” He asked real nonchalantly.

 

“Light meter,” Sam lied, “Checking the settings up here before we shoot the area.”

 

“Hey man you don’t yank mine and I won’t yank yours, that’s one of them ghost hunter rigs, I seen that on SyFy channel the other night on “Ghost hunters International.” “ He said his facing betraying nothing.

 

“Y’all up here about the spooks out here?” He asked. “I mean, I figure that’s the only reason any Yank would want to come down here, to check out the Satan church on the CCC Road.” 

 

“He’s a smart one Dean.” Sam said brightly.

 

“Smart enough so that I can do one of two things I can help ya’ll out here, or I can call this back into the dispatch and they can call admin to let them know they been snookered.” 

 

“Look officer…” Dean looked at the mans name badge. “Corley, We don’t want no trouble we just want to do a bit of snooping and then if we’re needed we’re here to help otherwise we’ll move on, okay?” Then Dean looked at Sam who was gaping slightly, “What?!”

 

“I must be rubbing off on you, that’s the most honest you’ve been on a case in ages.” Sam said then turned to both of them, “Okay here’s the deal, up on that hill there are some serious reading going on around two graves both of which look disturbed. Then there is the readings I’m getting around the outside of the church here.”

 

“I KNEW IT!” Officer Corley said quickly, “I kept telling them that there was some queer about this place but ain’t nobody listening.”

 

Dean bridled a bit and held up his hands quickly, “Hold on a minute uh…”

 

“Gary…Gary Corley.” He offered.

 

“Ok Gary. Hold on, we gotta take this a step at a time, we need to evaluate what’s really going on here and try to put the situation to rest, if you go telling folks well, you see how hard it would make our job here?”

 

Gary considered that a long moment and then nodded finally he walked over to his car and opened up his trunk. He pulled a duffel bag forward and opened it up, “So whataya need? I got salt, holy water, some herbs, and a few crystals.”

 

Dean doubled over laughing as did Sam now it was Gary’s turn to look at them with a “what” expression.

“Sorry Gary, it’s just we’ve never had such a willing helper, well not in some time.” The Dean pointed to the graveyard. “Let’s check out those graves in question.”

 

They sauntered up the back of the property into the graveyard carefully walking around the graves as most of them were already sunken in. They finally reached the place of the disturbances and Sam noticed the obvious first. “They were after coffin nails.” 

 

Dean nodded, “Looks like from the way some digging has been going on here they were successful in their quest.”

 

“Coffin nails, man that’s dealing with some serious black hoodoo.” Gary said quickly. Dean nodded and prodded the ground around the graves, the dirt was fairly loose. “I guess you’re gonna want to open the grave?” He said morosely. 

 

“That’s the general idea Gary, unless you have to report us now.” 

 

Gary looked at the sky, “Can you make it quick, like in a hour or so?” He shifted nervously, “This place gives me the creeps at night.”

 

Sam nodded quickly. “It’s not exactly home sweet home to me either.” With that he retrieved a shovel from the trunk of the Impala and between the three of them the grave was re-exhumed, only to find a rather grisly discovery. The skull and left hand was missing from the desiccated corpse. 

 

“Ok, someone wanted the skull, I think we can guess what for, and the hand for a hand of glory.” Dean said starting to pull the dirt back into the grave, as did Sam and Gary. Looking quickly at Gary during a pause in their work Dean asked, “If we want to come back out here tomorrow, would there be a problem?” 

 

Gary thought for a moment then shook his head, “Not really, I’m on duty tomorrow, and I’d be glad to come down with ya. Just call Campus Security and ask for me.”

 

Dean nodded as he and Sam brushed off the dirt from their clothes and started towards the Impala. There they stowed their gear, and got ready to leave then turned back to Gary, this time it was Sam taking the lead. 

 

“Remember not a word to anyone about this; we don’t want to tip the others off.”

 

“Others?” Gary asked dubiously.

 

Dean snorted, “You think that that bunch of kids that was here last night were the only ones using this place. We’ll see you tomorrow.” With that they were back in the car as was Gary in his cruiser and they left the area. 

 

“Okay, let’s grab some chow and then sort this out okay?” Sam said quietly. 

 

Dean noticed his brother’s reticent attitude and looked a bit worried. “You’re not mad that I ran off and left you this morning are ya?” 

 

“What? Oh no, no nothing like that. And I’m not mad at you.” Sam leaned back in the seat, “After the workout yesterday I was glad to have the chance to sleep in. Just remember though, paybacks a bitch.”


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: Reset this chapter as the original got really screwed up, sorry about that. Here's the stuff plus the fini! Love you guys and gals.  
:  
:  
:  
:  


* * *

Dean snorted again and drove them towards town stopping at an Arby’s for chow. After that they went to a local Wal-mart and had the film developed by their one hour photo section and then went back to the motel with developed negatives and prints, all in 5x7 sizes for easy viewing of possible areas of interest. It took several hours of their searching each photo when they had amassed a small pile of pictures with scenes of interest. Dean also took the best shots of the church and area out and set them aside to fulfill his promise to the President’s secretary. Dean pulled one of the photos from the strange pile out and looked at it carefully with a magnifying glass, it was then he spotted the anomaly, strange shading on the picture in an area which was otherwise filled with light. He flipped through the rest of the photos and found at least three more with similar shading qualities all in areas which were otherwise flooded with light. He then flopped on his back on the bed; Sam bent over towards him and gave him a quick kiss. 

 

“Tired?” He asked conciliatory.

 

“Yup, it was a good day, but we now got some more questions that need to be put to rest. And before all is said and done we may have to salt the ground out there.” Dean said quietly, not even to bother to kid his brother over the ‘girly’ attitude as he would have called it. Sam knew instantly that something more serious was on his brother’s mind.

 

“Ok,” Sam carefully moved the stacks of pictures over to the room’s dresser and placed them in three stacks, then went back and flopped next to his brother on the bed. “Out with it, there’s something bugging you big time about this.”

 

Sam offered an arm and Dean snuggled into this embrace this time. “We’ve done our share of exorcisms until we know the ritual and rites by memory, but this just feels different, like we’re dealing with an entirely new level of demon out there.” Sam nodded his agreement with the assessment then Dean continued, “I mean the watchers and guardians were one thing, Crowley and Ruby are another all together different in rate class, I’m just wondering what we’re going to roll up with hit points on this mess of them?” Sam smiled at his brother’s reference to Dungeons and Dragons. Their favorite game when Sam was a kid.

 

“We could…”

 

“No, no calling up Crowley and asking, we’ve used him enough and I’m afraid of what might happen if we get too used to calling on him.” Dean muttered.

 

“Good point,” Sam conceded, “So we don’t have Castiel handy and that other angel hasn’t shown up yet. So what do we do?” 

 

As if in answer to his question a knock came at the door. Dean got up and walked over to peep out and then opened the door, “Gary, uh what are you…how did you know…” then wary he took a step back, “In Nomine Domine…”

 

“I’m not a demon Dean, I’m here to help you two, but I have to do it my way, I can’t let these people know just what I really am. There’s too much at stake.” Gary said his voice now more authoritative and less the quirky kid cop. “May I come in?” 

 

Dean motioned and Gary walked into the room. “Adriel?” Dean asked querulously. ‘Gary’/Adriel nodded and then the room was shadowed with the unfolding of otherwise unseen wings.

 

“You’re right about Crowley as well, he’s trying to help, but he will do it on his terms. I’m not much different only thing is that I’m working for a different boss and at least my boss is free to roam.” Gary pointed out. Then nodded to Sam, “Sorry to interrupt y’all but I thought it would be best for me to stop by and fill you in on some things and get some ground plans laid.”

 

With that Dean showed him the stack of pictures with the shadows in broad daylight. “I’m thinking wandering spirits, I mean there has been some serious disturbance to the graveyard and no one’s really paying attention to it.”

 

“Well in that you are somewhat correct, they are trapped spirits, spirits these brats have called up to do only God knows what and now are trapped between planes. I can assist in that, but the church itself needs to be exorcised, that’s the nasty part.” Adriel said then turn his attention from one to the other. “And I apologize for interrupting your languor in times like these you should at least have a little respite.”

 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked suddenly defensive.

 

“You and your brother, Oh don’t worry, I’m not an Old Testamentist, and I mean between our Father and his Son, there was never anything that they actually said condemning love between anyone. Love is the most powerful force in creation, even when that love has a bit of … kink to it. “Adriel said grinning mischievously. He sat down across from them on the other bed. “Well at least housekeeping got the DNA evidence into the laundry.” He said playfully.

 

“Wait a minute, “Sam said rising from the bed, “Just how long have we been watched by you?” 

 

“By me personally, well not long, long enough to know about just how kinky you two are. Really Dean a dick-stick.” He said grinning up at him now. Dean sat down heavily on the bed next to Sam. 

 

“You fucking peeping Tom.” Dean said with some venom.

 

“No not a fucking peeper, well not in some time. You see the body I inhabit is a single guy, and a closet case at that.” Adriel had the good grace to blush slightly, “You see I peeped to give him a chance to see what he’s denying himself.”

 

“Well, damn it man uh angel, uh whatever,” Dean sputtered, “If you’re in control, why don’t you get him a piece?”

 

“It’s not that easy,” Adriel started, “You see I may be in control, but I wouldn’t go that route without his consent, otherwise it’s too much like rape. Wait a minute I’ll let control slip for a few so you can actually talk with him.” Adriel’s eyes defocused for a moment then with a start, Gary had control again.

 

“Man that’s just fucked up.” Sam said quietly.

 

“Not really, he’s actually treating me good. And uh, I’m sorry about earlier I didn’t mean any harm, well I should say we didn’t mean any harm.” Gary stumbled his way through that then added, “I know what he wants to do for me but I’m scared.”

 

“You think he would get you in a situation you couldn’t control if you were you?” Dean asked and Gary nodded. “Then that’s why your first experience should be slow and careful and definitely vanilla to give you a chance to see what it’s like from a gentle perspective, then as you want you can add some kink in there if that’s your bag.” 

 

Gary sat there thoughtfully for a moment and nodded to himself, “Adriel says I’m wasting time now so I’ll give control back to him, thanks for that.” Gary said reaching out to touch Dean’s face slightly, “You both look so right together, maybe one day I’ll find that as well.” The defocused look then Adriel had control back. “You see what I’m working with?”

 

“A kid who needs to be gentled into a relationship or at least his first fuck, and he needs to be a bottom to start with until he gains his confidence.” Sam said quietly and thoughtfully. He rose up from his bed and sat on the other beside Adriel. The angel seemed slightly discomfited while it appeared that Gary, the Gary deep inside was responding. “Dean don’t you think we owe it to our uh, guide here, to help relax him for the work we have in front of us?” 

 

Dean nodded and pursed his lips before replying, “Sure, definitely. He’s definitely uptight.” With that Dean stood up and sat down close by on the other side.

 

“Okay Gentlemen enough of the play time we’ve got work to do.” Adriel finally said in a slightly quavering voice. Sam stroked his short cut hair seductively. 

“And we will, our work is just starting.” Sam said cryptically. “After all if you’re relaxed, if Gary is relaxed we can work through this whole situation in no time flat.”

 

Dean reached around and grasped the muscle on Adriel/Gary’s shoulder and start rubbing it deeply, a look of relief came over Adriel’s face as he turned and sank into the bed, Dean straddled him and started working on both shoulders while Sam started to undress, then after several moments Sam nodded to Dean and they switched positions with Sam working on his back. Adriel was groaning in pleasure now. 

 

“You have no idea just how good that feels after all these years.” 

 

“Oh I think I’ve got a pretty good idea, but I could do a better job without the shirt.” Sam remarked to Adriel who still lay with his eyes closed in pleasure.

 

“Um sure, why not?” He said as Sam got off him so that he could raise enough to undo the shirt, it was then he noticed that the Winchester brothers were naked and waiting. “I don’t know if this is such a good idea.” Adriel said quietly, his hands on the shirts buttons.

 

“Your lips keep saying that but your eyes are saying something different.” Dean said in a husky voice, “Now let us help you out of those too constricting clothes.” And with little protestation it took less than five minutes to strip Adriel to Gary’s skin. Gary to both Sam and Dean’s eyes had a nice body, nothing great they noted mentally, but he had the beginnings of somebody trying the workout routine with some muscle tone, what caught Sam’s attention was the 6 inches of circumcised meat that seems to pulse even as he sat there. “Since this is your first time we’re going to do it like this. You’re going to fuck Sam.”

 

“He is?” Sam said quirking a brow. Dean smiled. “While I give you a blow job?” 

 

“Nope, while you both work on my knob.” With that Dean knelt on the bed at an angle even with both Adriel’s supine position and easy enough reach for Sam. 

 

Grinning broadly Sam nodded, “I like that idea. But since this is your first time with a guy Adriel”

 

“It’s not ‘my’ first time, it is however, Gary’s and I’m talking with him and calming him as we all speak, and I rather think your idea has considerable merit, after all, Dean, you’re gifted the way God meant mankind to stay, unbutchered. “ Gary was flinching now but Adriel was in full control, “Condom?” Sam got up off the bed and walked over to the suitcases while Dean bent down and started to tongue and suck loudly on Gary’s prick. It was twitching and now oozing pre-cum like he meant it to happen. Sam came back over and pried his brother away from the luscious prick and skinned a condom on at the same time slapping some lube between his own legs to coat his anal opening. After the rough night he’d had previously the last thing he wanted was an overeager rider. He mounted Gary/Adriel with ease and their face relaxed in a moment and at the same time lust lit Adriel’s eyes as he pulled up to get to Dean’s cock, and Sam bobbing his ass up and down on Adriel’s prick bent down and between the three of them shared not only Deans oozing prick but wet loud kisses as well. Several time their tongues strove against the head of Dean’s manhood and the tongue of Adriel’s mouth. Adriel reached up between Dean’s thighs and found that lovely bud of his anal canal and proceeded to massage and work his way into that lovely tunnel.

 

Adriel was panting now, it was obvious that Gary was dying to come but Adriel was holding him off for all the pleasure he could stand and then some. Finally Sam started to slam down on his prick in a hard fast rhythm and pure lust filled the eyes of his partner, Adriel was in the middle of lapping at Dean’s dickhead when he suddenly released Gary to orgasm. Sam felt the spasming of Adriel inside of him and strove to hold on to himself. With that, he moved off Gary, snaked a condom on his prick and then taking some of the extra lube that had dripped down his thigh greased up Adriel while Dean straddled the Angel/man. Sam raise up the legs until Adriel’s asshole was very exposed, at the same time he entered Dean moved so that his cock was directly over Adriel’s mouth and his ass was in the air. Sam grinned knowing what Dean would want and also knowing how much it would drive him nuts so he bent forward as he slowly fucked Adriel and began to lap and tongue Dean’s anus. 

 

“Oh fuck Sammy, you know wh….what….that does to me.” Dean said nearing his own explosion.

 

“Why do you think I’m doing it?” Sam said huskily, and then went back to spearing Dean’s ass with his tongue at the same time plunging his cock deep into Adriel’s ass. For same and Dean it was short work for them but exquisitely long for Adriel and Gary. Five minutes into this combination of sucking, fucking, and rimming, Sam gasped, and plunged his tongue as hard as he could against the anal ring of his brother which had blossomed open to reveal the second gate, Dean was groaning and grunting, the combination on him was lovely torture, when suddenly he gasped and Sam could feel the pucker of his ass contracting and vibrating as he came in strong blasts of lovely bliss, it was then that Sam released all control and in moments he was giving Dean’s ass several love bites as he came ferociously into the condom and Adriel. They held their positions for a long moment and then one by each, Sam and Dean fell to one side and the other of Adriel. He reached up and placed his arms out and Sam and Dean both got involved in the embrace.

 

Adriel smiled broadly, “Thank you, thank you both, that was wonderful, and I think you’ve definitely tripped the trigger of Gary. Our orgasm was special to me but with him it was what some of your fiction writers could call ‘earth-shattering.’ 

 

Dean was the one who brought things back into perspective, “Oh yeah, that was fine and I do mean extra fine, you’ve got a hell of a talented tongue there mister.”

 

Sam chimed in sleepily, “His ass and cock are something else as well, he was twitching in my ass, and I nearly came just from that.”

 

“So we go in tomorrow as a team right?” Dean said with some mundane solemnity which was humorous to those within earshot.

 

“Yep.” Adriel said in a dozy languor himself.

 

“Then Gary is staying here for the night,” with that they gave each other long luxurious kisses reveling in the languor and energy they felt not to mention the exhaustion from a raucous three way. Dean as thing on this when he dozed off as did Sam and Adriel. 

 

A couple of hours later and Dean and Sam were both awake showering and getting their gear ready while Adriel proceeded to wake and shower as well. Once they were gathered Dean asked, “Don’t you have to clock in or something?” 

 

“Yep I’ll drop by the Moon building where security is housed, clock in…15 minutes early…probably cause a scene with my delightfully relaxed posture and join you two over at the church in an hour.” Adriel said quickly. 

 

“In an hour then.” Dean said getting into the Impala, and then Sam did a most remarkable thing and walked over and gave Adriel a long thorough kiss. When they parted Adriel was actually slightly breathless.

 

“And that was for…” he shook his head in wonder, “last night.”

 

“I always reward a good fuck and you were fantastic.” Sam said in a whisper meant only for Adriel. He then turned and nearly skipped to the Impala.

 

“Get in here bitch.” Dean said shortly. 

 

“Oh don’t get yer panties in a wad; I was just giving him a thank you kiss for earlier.” Sam said grinning and feeling proud that he was the subject of a bit of jealousy. “Besides after this case I doubt we’ll be running into him again.”

 

Dean grumped somewhat mollified then he quickly asked, “You didn’t kiss him like you do me did you?” 

 

“No Dean I kiss you like this.” With that he grasped his brothers face pulled it to him and kissed him long, hard, and deeply. When they broke they both were panting. “Better.” 

 

“Oh yeah…” Dean said with a feral growl. “OK, rooms cleared, we’re ready, and …” he looked up and saw the young housekeeper standing there just outside their room with a shocked and scandalized expression. Dean had to grin as he waved at her. “and we thoroughly shocked the hell out of that housekeeper.” He said with a laugh as he put the Impala in reverse and backed out of the space then drove to head back to the college. In the office of the President, he handed her a stack of photographs all of the church and surrounding area.

 

She cooed and ahhed over them like they were a baby then smiling broadly at them she nodded, “You’ve got a real talent there, you captured that poor building with the dignity it deserves, thank you both. Would you like a cup of coffee while I go show these to the President? 

 

“Uh, sure, yeah, thank you.” Dean said gratefully, sinking into one of the chairs as he was served a hot cup of coffee as was Sam. They looked at one another as she left the room to enter the President’s office. “Dignity.” Dean mouthed. Sam’s eyes widened minutely then, a cough was heard in the office and as the President called to them. They entered her office and were met graciously and with obvious pleasure. 

 

“Thank you both for giving that place something back that’s been lacking for a long time. I’m going to send one or two of these to the ancestors of the church and see if we cannot finally stir them into restoring the place.” She said broadly. They shared about fifteen more minutes of excruciating polite and dignified conversation before the President stood and excused herself, and bade them good morning. 

 

Pulling away from the hall they made their way around to the otherwise closed service road and entered, Sam leaping out and closing the gate behind him, locking the padlock and pocketing the key that had been left in it. At the church they met up with Adriel who was standing guard over the church. 

 

“You know what to do?” Adriel said questioningly. Dean gave a mocked hurt expression and walked up to the east corner of the church with Sam readying to enter the building, both were armed with salt and holy water. 

 

Dean cast holy water on the ground and against the corner of the church then started laying a line of salt, at the same time chanting. “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu + Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguine redemptis + . Non ultra audeas, serpens callidissime, decipere humanum genus, Dei Ecclesiam persequi, ac Dei electos excutere et cribrare sicut triticum + . Imperat tibi Deus altissimus + , cui in magna tua superbia te similem haberi adhuc prÃ¦sumis; qui omnes homines vult salvos fieri et ad agnitionem veritaris venire. Imperat tibi Deus Pater + ; imperat tibi Deus Filius + ; imperat tibi Deus Spiritus Sanctus + . Imperat tibi majestas Christi, Ã¦ternum Dei Verbum,…” Adriel held the ground as he could literally feel it vibrating, the building howling from within, Sam entered the church chanting in time with his brother and tossing holy water wide and free, along with salt. There were screams and growls coming from under the floor boards and in the center of the church a chasm seemed to open in the floor, Sam stuttered for a moment and then quickly regained his strength, shutting from his mind the image of the Satan trap that he has used to trap himself and Lucifer in. A chill wind came out of the hole and something was attempting to come through. Sam threw more holy water towards the hole and salt as well then saw the hands or claws of a demonic creature attempting to climb out.

 

“Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctÃ¦ EcclesiÃ¦ humiliare digneris, te rogamus audi nos. Et aspergatur locus aqua benedicta Amen“ A clap of thunder rocked the area and rain started falling outside, the hole seemed to grow smaller until it finally started to disappear then as sudden started to reopen. Sam threw his jar of holy water at the hole then extended both hands concentrating hard, pulling on what little psychic energy he thought he had, but it was more than enough, the creature screamed in terror then vanished along with the hole. Sam sagged until he was on his knees. Both Adriel and Dean came running into the building, Sam was kneeling their blood fountaining from his nostrils until Adriel touched them and said a single unintelligible word and the blood ceased. Sam nodded his thanks.

 

“I’m sorry Dean, I’m so sorry but I had to use the power to close that rift…I had to.” Tears of shame and pain were streaming from Sam’s eyes, causing Dean to grab him in a rough hug. 

 

“Whatever Dude, whatever it takes.” Dean gasped himself.

 

Adriel walked over to the hole’s position and placed his palm down on the floor a glow emanating from his hand and spreading outwards until the whole of the floor was glowing. Then as suddenly it was gone. “The seal is restored.” Then standing nodded decisively and started over to Sam and Dean, I know who had the objects and I’ll see them returned back to the grave. 

 

Outside they stood by the Impala for a moment then Dean spoke up his brow furrowed, “We’re going to be meeting up with you again aren’t we?”

 

“Dean, anything is possible.” Then a cherubic smile broke his face, “thank you for last night as well, I will remember it for quite some time. And uh Sam, what you did in there?”

 

“Yeah, I know I used that demon blood in me to cause that to happen. I’m sorry dude.” Sam said looking down at his shoes for a moment, until Adriel lifted his face to his. 

 

“My beautiful Sam and Dean, that was Angelic power you used, you forgot to check something last night in all your ardor, but the condom I was wearing broke and the seed from Gary, from me spilled into you. You will be blessed for a while. Make good use of that.”

 

Sam thought about it for a minute and then he and Dean doubled over laughing as did Adriel when the humor caught up with him as well.

 

“Get out of here you two, I hate long goodbyes.” Adriel quipped.

 

With that Dean and Sam piled into the Impala and headed back out the way that they had come in still laughing. 

 

“St. Sam the come upon.” Dean said with a bark of laughter. 

 

“Wait he gave you a blow job, you may have some special energy from his spit to your dick.” Sam snickered, “What a weapon that would be!” 

 

Dean imitated a good look of hurt, “You cut me to the quick you fucking cur!”

 

“Arf arf.” Sam returned as they rode away like two cowboys into the sunset.


End file.
